


Is It True?

by letsbegin



Series: Comfort [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, It Turns Out FINE, M/M, Minor, Theon is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Robb just broke up with his girlfriend, and Theon goes to comfort him. Little does he know the reason they broke up.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Comfort [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154891
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Is It True?

“I have beer, oreo ice cream, twinkies, and a willingness to watch whatever you want” Theon proclaimed, dropping his bag as he entered Robb’s room where his best friend was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Robb turned to look at Theon, his face blank.

“I’ll get the nail polish” Theon said before heading to Sansa’s room.

“What color?” She asked when she saw him.

“How bout gold?” 

“Gold will look good on you. There’s brownies cooling downstairs for later” Sansa told him, handing over the nail polish before he went back to Robb’s room. His friend had moved and was on the floor with the ice cream container.

“I got gold. Choose something to watch and we can get started” Theon said, sitting next to Robb before opening a beer.

Robb silently chose to continue their binge of Criminal Minds and picked up the nail polish. Theon knew this routine well, and held out his hand. When Robb was upset he didn’t talk about until he’d worked through all his feelings and knew how to talk about it. So Theon offered him silent comfort and junk food until he was ready. Robb thought better when he was doing an idle task, he liked painting nails, and Theon liked having his nails painted.

“I broke up with her” Robb said when he was half way done Theon’s other hand.

“Why?”

“She was mad at me for cancelling our plans yesterday. She said some things and I broke up with her” Robb shrugged. Shit. Theon’s father had been drunk and going after Theon, he hadn’t gotten any hits in before Theon fled. Robb found Theon on the porch when he was leaving for his date and cancelled to watch tv with Theon until his hands stopped shaking and they played video games. Theon knew it wasn’t the first time Robb cancelled dates for him.

“I’m sorry” 

“Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything” Robb looked up at Theon then.

“It’s my fault you had to cancel. And not just last night. You’ve canceled because of me before”

“Theon, I’m not upset that we broke up” Robb put down the nail polish.

“Then what are you upset about?”

“The things she said that made me break up with her. She started saying things about me, and calling me things. It hurt but I knew she was mad at me so I didn’t let it get to me. But then she started saying stuff about you and calling you things and I snapped. I broke it off and left”

“What did she say about me? It couldn’t have been anything I haven’t heard before” Theon chuckled but the look Robb gave him silenced him, “Shit sorry, no jokes. But really, what did she say?”

“She called you a, a, f-, please don’t make me say it” Robb looked away again. Theon knew exactly what she had said.

“She called me a fag, didn’t she?” Theon asked carefully. Robb nodded silently and Theon scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Robb, “It’s not the first time someone’s called me that. It hurts yeah, but I know her. She’s a decent person, she said it out of anger. She’s probably regretting it. It’s not the same as when people have said it to hurt, to make themselves seem better than me just because I’m gay”

“She said you deserved what Bolton did, because you were, you were stupid enough trust him” Well, Theon had to admit that one hurt.

“Oh” Theon didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think Jeyne would say something like that.

“But you didn’t. You didn’t deserve it. What he did was fucked up. I can’t believe she would say that” Robb said angrily.

“What did she say about you?”

“The truth”

“Cryptic”

“She said something else about you”

“Oh?” What else could she have said?

“She said I couldn’t see that you’re in love with me” Theon’s heart stopped and he froze. 

“What?” He asked quietly, very aware of his arm still around Robb.

“Is it true?” Robb asked, not looking at him. Theon knows the rational thing to do is admit that it’s true and let what happens next happen.

“I gotta go” He said quickly and ran. He was at the top of the stairs when Robb grabbed his arm, spun him around, and kissed him. He kissed back immediately, Robb’s lips were soft and warm. Someone cleared their throat, causing them to break apart and Theon to realize what just happened. When Robb turned to look at Sansa he loosened his grip and Theon bolted. He made it to the front lawn before Robb caught him this time.

“Will you stop running away? Jesus Theon, it’s one of my days off from sports. Will you just listen to me? The truth that Jeyne told me was that I’m in love with you too, you idiot. I love you, Theon. Please, don’t run again” Robb said, holding Theon by both shoulders.

“Don’t say it if it’s not true” Theon knew there were tears in his eyes but he didn’t really care.

“I wouldn’t” Robb said and then he kissed Theon again, “I love you Theon Greyjoy, I think I have for a while without realising”

“I’ve loved you for so long. I didn’t think you’d ever feel the same way” It felt damn good to finally admit it, and it felt even better when Robb kissed him again, burying his hands in Theon’s hair.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to tell you enough to make up for it”


End file.
